pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:Price Check.jpg
how much do you think a r9 piercing, 15% -1hp, +30hp, 20/20 axe is worth?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 01:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :how about nothing? Brandnew 01:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Tycn gave me a zealous version of one of those a while ago. ~ Big sysop 01:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::which was worth about nothing. Brandnew 01:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Precisely why my warrior occasionally uses it. ~ Big sysop 01:52, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Like, wtf. --Frosty Mc Admin 02:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Srsly wtf --Frosty Mc Admin 02:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Upgrade it with a vamp mod and take the +30 off, double vamp weps are super death sets! --Frosty Mc Admin 03:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Iki, how much do you want for it? I need something rare and stupidly easy to abuse. I'll put up a 40k offer. ···User_talk:Daññy 03:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea what the market for these things are. I've heard people saying it's worth 1M, but there's no way that can be true.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 19:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::d. i saw an tetsubo hammer q11 with the same mod go for 110k, but that was an tetsubo hammer - one of the handsomest hammers in gw - and this was also when everyone and their mother were running BB Sins. (the -1 degen for one attack would go completely unnoticed.) if you find a "collector", you might get a bit more for it, but other than that, i'm willing to barter a bit if you'd like to make a counter-offer. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::danny mcbusinessman. --Angelus Everton 20:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::i used to spend way too much time on guru. i used to be on Wynthyst's flist because of all the shit i was constantly buying/selling. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah i quit auction after a while because the pages took about 3 years to load. --Angelus Everton 21:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yea, that was the one thing that deterred me from making an account on the guru.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 21:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::also, if you want to reach me in game, Danny Used Frenzy or Danny Clubs Seals both work. Whichever you prefer on your friend's list. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, I'll be on later today. Ikimono Morokan is what i use.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 14:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) srsly vamp it, double vamp are well rare D: --Frosty Mc Admin 15:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Yea, i heard that -2 health regen weapons are used for highest end GvG, if you need to off yourself before the timer runs low. But wouldn't -4hp per second be counter productive if you're gaining 3 every 1.4~ seconds(for normal play at least)?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 15:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Idk what your talking about lol, it's a death set you would never use it in normal play. --Frosty Mc Admin 15:43, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Truly brave monks use weapons such as this to show their obvious prowess in GvG. :> Also, wot time zone are you? ···User_talk:Daññy 16:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Eastern America.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 15:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC)